unofficial_starsquarefandomcom-20200213-history
ACCECVG6P1S3C1
Table of Contents: Chapters ---- View All Versions: Chat // Blog Previous: TBD // Next: ACCECVG6P1S3C2 Back: ACCECVG6P1S3 ---- 'Pre-Chapter' WARNING: ALL OF THE CV (CHAT VERSION) ARTICLES ARE AS RECORDED AS THEY HAVE BEEN LOGGED FROM THE MLP WIKIA CHAT. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT ANY OF THESE ARTICLES UNLESS THERE IS A SERIOUS DISCREPANCY. ANYTHING IN RED TEXT IN THE CHAPTER SECTION OF THESE ARCHIVES IS REDACTED FROM THE ORIGINAL LOG FOR CLASSIFIED PURPOSES. PERMISSION WAS GIVEN BY THE PLAYERS OF STARSQUARE TO ALLOW THESE LOGS TO BE UPLOADED ON THIS WIKI FOR PUBLIC VIEWING. Niksdorfv is known as Anthony. DaAngeRage was a temporary Game Master in place of DeltusOpus at the time. KleptoBrony was the name of NoktiKlepto prior to his name change. Niksdorfv also used "(anthony)" for most, if not all of his times speaking. Dialogue sure was weird in the very first chapter of the series, but only to encourage more excitement and new things (such as gate guards hugging each other as shown in this chapter). Actions are in bold letters. Emphasis of words (such as capital letters or all caps) are in italics. Anything in parenthesis is considered as out-of-role-play converse and is not officially considered part of the CE series. This log was last edited December 18th, 2014. The true log date has yet to be determined and has been predicted to be June 2014. Well, here we go! 'Chapter' DaAngeRage: Kleppy and Anthony trekked into the portal. KleptoBrony: NoktiKlepto looks around. Niksdorfv: (anthony) Whoa. DaAngeRage: And so began the greatest adventure ever. Suddenly they see two royal pony guards. DaAngeRage: "Hmm? Oh, hey there." Niksdorfv: (anthony) Hello there! DaAngeRage: 2 "Usually we don't get many guests here now, but come on in." KleptoBrony: Thanks. DaAngeRage: The royal guards have opened the gate, revealing a long bridge. DaAngeRage: CHAPTER 1-1 // A New Beginning Niksdorfv: (anthony) Ok. Boop. (Anthony poked the guard's cheek.) Ha ha! DaAngeRage: 1 "I hate this job." DaAngeRage: 2 "Me too." DaAngeRage: 1 "I wanted to be a dancer!" KleptoBrony: ... DaAngeRage: 2 "And I wanted to be an actor!" KleptoBrony: Haha XD DaAngeRage: 1 and 2 both stared at each other in awkwardness. They both then hugged each other...moving on. KleptoBrony: KleptoBrony starts walking down the bridge. Niksdorfv: (anthony) Yay! Isn't it happy Kleppy? DaAngeRage: You see flying birds in the sky. The weather is crystal clear as you look down to see the roaring waves of the beautiful sea. Niksdorfv: (anthony) Tries to fly like Klep but fails. Ahh.... KleptoBrony: Oh no! KleptoBrony catches Anthony. DaAngeRage: (Already we have problems. XD) Niksdorfv: (anthony) Thanks. KleptoBrony: Welcome. Niksdorfv: (anthony) Birdies! KleptoBrony: Careful, they might be evil. DaAngeRage: (REDACTED.) DaAngeRage: (REDACTED.) DaAngeRage: (How can you tell me these birds are evil?!) Niksdorfv: (anthony) Of course they are n- (The bird just bit Anthony) OW! DaAngeRage: (REDACTED.) Niksdorfv: (anthony) AHH! HELP! AHH! KleptoBrony: Uh...KleptoBrony pulls the bird off. We should go to the end of the bridge. DaAngeRage: A Green Slime was released out of the bridge! Niksdorfv: (anthony) Ew...no. DaAngeRage: "Stop! You go nowhere! ...maybe!" KleptoBrony: What weapons do we have? DaAngeRage: (Well I gave you both hammers...wooden hammers....) Niksdorfv: (anthony) Weapons?